warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Reservoirs
} |info = *Birthed from Wisp's dimensional habitat, three species of Reservoir pods nursing friendly Motes can be selectively summoned by Wisp. Tap the ability key to freely cycle the selection wheel between the Vitality, Haste, and Shock reservoirs. Hold down the ability key to summon the selected reservoir from a portal above Wisp for 25 energy, placing the pod directly in front of her. **Reservoir pod range is affected by Ability Range. **Mote buff duration is affected by Ability Duration while reservoir pods are not as they are infinite. ***Mote buff is infinite provided the player is in range of its respective pod. **Energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Reservoir selection wheel is displayed above the ability icons. The icon for the currently selected type is enlarged and shown on the left of the wheel. **A maximum of 6''' reservoir pods can be out at one time. |-|Pods & Motes= *Each reservoir pod spawns a single floating Mote above it, which can be plucked by Wisp and any ally Warframe coming into the reservoir's range. **Motes attach to the player who plucked them, floating in orbit and following the player wherever they go. *Motes grant the affected player a specialized buff based on the reservoir type. *Motes respawn from their reservoirs after a brief cooldown if taken by a player. *Motes last for a duration, with their timers able to be refreshed and paused indefinitely while the buffed players are standing in range of the respective reservoir type. *Each player is limited to '''1 active Mote buff per reservoir type. |-|Vitality= *The Vitality Mote provides bonus maximum Health and health regeneration per second. **Maximum health and health regeneration are affected by Ability Strength. *Vitality Mote appears made of Infested flesh and sinew, shaped similar to a beetle shell with a red U-shaped crown. |-|Haste= *The Haste Mote provides an attack and movement speed bonus. **Movement speed and attack speed buff are affected by Ability Strength. *Haste Mote appears made of Infested flesh and sinew, shaped similar to a beetle shell with a green oval-shaped crown. |-|Shock= *The Shock Mote stores an electrical charge that zaps nearby enemies with chain lightning, dealing damage and proc to stun enemies. **Shock damage is affected by Ability Strength while status chance and number of targets are not. **Shock range is affected by Ability Range. **Stun duration and stun frequency are not affected by mods. ***Stun duration and frequency cooldown are both 3''' seconds long. The electric charge shows as electricity surging around the Shock Mote when ready to discharge. *Shock Mote appears made of Infested flesh and sinew, shaped similar to a beetle shell with a blue hammer-like crown. *'''Synergy: Reservoirs has synergy with other abilities. **Casting Breach Surge on an active reservoir pod will teleport Wisp to its location and double Breach Surge's range. ***Targeting a reservoir pod with the reticle will encircle it with Wisp's chosen energy color to indicate Breach Surge's ability to be cast on it and can be used at any range, provided there is line of sight. ***Reservoir pods can be targeted through solid surfaces provided there is vision of them (e.g. windows). **Currently obtained Motes provide additional properties to Sol Gate. ***'Vitality:' Provides a damage buff. ***'Haste:' Allows Sol Gate to deal procs. ****Does not gain damage. ***'Shock:' Provides a damage buff. |augment = |tips = |bugs = |max = |show=true}} }} Categoria:Habilidades de Warframe